The Interfering Brother
by j3mm4nn
Summary: Chryed. multi-chapter fic. Tamwar is fed up of seeing his brother suffering, so he decides to do something about and go and see Christian. Written in 1st person from Tamwar, then Christian's, POV.
1. Chapter 1

For this fic to actually be ok enough to publish is all down to Holly, so thank you very much for all her help!  
She had to put with a LOT of late night "I can't do this" emails, so I'm very greatful she percevered in her attempts to convince me it was fine!

This will have a second chapter from Christian's POV, so you will get to see what happens between him and Syed!

**The Interfering Brother**

_**Tamwar's POV**_**  
**

**Monday**

I can't go on like this. My brother is slowly killing himself. Okay, bad wording Tamwar… Rephrase. My brother is hurting. A lot. It's clear to everyone but my parents, apparently. In fact, I don't care what they say, they know it too... From their perspective, it's fine to suffer so long as you don't shame our respected family name. I, personally, don't think we deserve the title respected. How can anyone who treats their son the way they're doing be respected? But, clearly, that's just me… And I don't count. At all.

I'm rambling, as usual. Basically, I've decided that I can't go on like this; seeing Syed fall apart in front of my eyes. Watch him, day in, day out, go and visit his "therapist" and watch him, day in, day out, looking less and less like my brother when he returns. It's wearing him down. I see it in his eyes. He tells me every day that he's ok, but he's my brother. I know he's not ok. He still loves Christian. I know it. He knows it. My parents know it but they encourage him to go and see Allan all the time. They make out like this is Syed going through a phase. A phase doesn't last as long as this one has. I have to do something. I can't sit around and do nothing. I just… I need to hurry up and make a decision. Syed's nearing breaking point.

**Tuesday am**

It's taken me all this time to come up with the solution. The only solution. The only thing I can do. I have to go and see… him. The thought of it kinda freaks me out. I mean, what am I going to say to him? After the way my family has treated him, I'll be lucky if he even listens to me. He has to listen though. He's the only one, really, when you think about it, who can make it all alright. Well, not all alright. If Syed did ever go back to him I doubt my mum and dad would see it as 'alright'. In fact, Mum will literally kill me if she finds out I went to talk to him. She'd chop me into tiny, tiny pieces and serve me with dahl. Maybe this is a bad idea. I can't… I can't do it. But Syed would be alright. I can't carry on seeing the empty shell that is becoming my brother. What do I do? Someone, anyone, please tell me? What do I do?

**Tuesday pm**

I saw Syed after he came back from seeing his "therapist" today. He was so close to tears it was frightening. He acted like everything was fine. Then Dad left and he broke down. He told me he couldn't stop loving Christian. He told me had to pray harder. I had to be there for my brother, I agreed to pray with him. When Dad came back, he joined us. He saw the tears in Syed's eyes. He heard Syed's sobs and he ignored it. He actually ignored it. I've never been so ashamed of my parents before. Mum may kill me for going to Christian, Dad may disown me but I'm past the point of caring what they think. Syed is all that matters now. It's the worst I've seen him in so long. I want my big brother back. The only way that can happen is if he's with Christian. No matter what happens, I know what I have to do.

**Wednesday**

So here I am. The one place I never thought I would be. I'm stood outside Christian Clarke's door. I've been stood outside his door for the past ten minutes and I still haven't got round to pressing the buzzer. One little move of the hand, Tamwar. It's really not hard. Well, I didn't think it was hard. My hand, apparently, now has a mind of its own and won't move. I just can't do it. What would I say? No one listens to a word I say anyway. Except maybe Kamil… But that's because he has no choice. He just lays there and gurgles when he figures the times right. Oh, I need to stop doing this. All I'm doing is distracting myself. On purpose because I'm too scared to do what needs to be done. I know Syed will kill me, I know my parents will kill me, but it's now or never.

Apparently, my timing is as bad as it can get. Just has my hand _finally _decides to move from its spot by my side, the door opens and I find myself face to face… Ok, slight exaggeration… More face to chest, if you think about it… Yeah, I'm rambling again. I seem to do that a lot.

"Tamwar?"

Hmm… The look on Christian's face is a mixture of amusement, possibly due to the fact I jumped out of my skin, and wonder. It's now or never.

"Can I come in?"

Say no. Say no.

"Erm… Yeah?"

Great… Wait, no. This. This is something I have to do. I find myself being shown into Christian's flat. Not quite sure how that happened, I was too busy attempting not to think about what will happen next. That sounds wrong. Nothing's going to happen. Oh, this isn't going to work. It's really not going to work.

"Well. What is it you wanted? There's somewhere I need to be."

Then I realise. Looking at Christian, properly. He's suffering. Suffering just as much as Syed. How can they not see what they're doing to each other? The pair of them. Separate and suffering when they could be together. Happy. I don't understand people sometimes. My parents, they're the ones I really don't understand. How can they stand around and let this happen? They have no compassion. Suddenly, I know what I need to say.

"Christian, please. Syed's dying… Not literally… Not literally… Oh, this isn't going right..."

Apparently, I may know what I need to say, but it's coming out all wrong. Why can't the words ever come out right? Just once. It's not too much to ask for.

"He's dying, but not dying. Tamwar, I'm sorry, but you're not making sense. Try again. Please?"

I look up at the sound of Christian's words. The look on his face has changed. It's one of worry. I try again.

"He's dying inside. It's like he's becoming a shell. He's not Syed anymore, it's just his body. He's wandering in a daze. A complete daze. It's like he doesn't care about anything anymore. He goes to see his therapist. He comes home. He goes to work. But he's not really there."

"His therapist? Yeah, I've heard about him. He's cured Syed apparently. He no longer has feelings for me. That's what I was told yesterday."

Christian's incredulous tone cuts across. Oh, flip. Syed came to see Christian?

"He told you… He was cured? You can't have believed him? That's our parents talking. Christian, Syed… He's… He's... He's in love with you for goodness sake! He was in tears, praying in front of our father yesterday. He can't stop loving you. Doesn't want to stop loving you… Can't you see he has no choice? He'd lose his entire family, his entire community if he admitted loving you. He doesn't want to hurt you. He doesn't want to live like this… But the pressure… Oh, the pressure he's under, it's slowly sending him to despair. You don't understand what it's like for us, for him..."

"Then make me understand! I tried, time and time again to make him open up. Make him talk to me but he wouldn't. How can I understand if everytime I attempted to, he shut me off and stormed out?"

Christian once again cuts me off. I look at him.

"Our faith… The Qur'an… Homosexuality is wrong. It's frowned upon. Man loving man, woman loving woman is a sin. If anyone is seen to be… seen to be gay they'll be completely disowned. We don't just have a family, we have a community. Everyone at the mosque, they're part of our "family". Without their support and their approval, we are nothing. We are lucky, no, actually, my parents THINK we're lucky we are still accepted now… Syed's public attempts to stop being gay allows for that to happen."

Christian's face shows disgust, yet pity. I couldn't expect him to understand fully. Not really. He's always been gay, he's always lived his life openly. He'd never understand truly the pressures our faith puts Syed under. I carry on. He has to hear this. He has to know Syed needs him.

"But I can't stand by and watch him suffer anymore. So what if my family is disowned. I'm past the point of caring what my parents think. What my community thinks. A community is meant to care for one another. They don't care about anything but reputation and I care for my brother too much to stand by and watch him suffer. Syed needs you to be happy. I need my brother to be happy. Please, Christian, you have to try and convince him… Have to show him you'll be there for him if he gives it a try. You have to still love him. He can't go on without you."

Christian's crying… Oh no! Christian's crying. What have I done? Tamwar! You and your big stupid mouth. I've made things worse. Oh, I've made things worse. He'll hate me. Syed'll hate me. Everyone will hate me…

"Tam… Of course I love him"

Christian's voice is quiet… Can hardly be heard, but it makes me stop and look.

"Where is he? I need to see him..."

HA! I did it. Tamwar did it… The geeky little brother of Syed has done it… Can you believe it? Me? HA! Wait! Tamwar don't be stupid, you haven't done anything yet. Tell him where Syed is, for goodness sake…

"Erm… He'll be at home."

BAD IDEA! Christian can't go home…Oh, Tamwar, you and your big mouth… Again.  
"But, you can't go to him there. Bad idea Christian. My parents, bad idea… They'll kill me… Oh, they'll kill me. I'm dead, I'm literally dead, you don't understand… You…"

"TAMWAR!"

I shut up. Something tells me it's for the best.

"I won't go to your home. I promise. Just get him to meet me in the park. Please?"

I nod. I need to stop talking. All I seem to do is spout rubbish. I get out my phone and send a single message to Syed…

"_Meet me in the prk? I need 2 talk 2 u… Its important."_

A little white lie won't hurt. As the reply comes through, Christian's looks at me anxiously.

"_Im on my way. S."_

"He'll be there but I have to go… My parents... They'll be wondering where I am. But Christian, promise me… Don't let him say no. You can't let him say no."

As we leave the flat, all that there was between us was awkward silence, nothing new there then… Everything with me seems to be awkward. I'm the awkward, geeky, silly little brother but as he heads towards the park Christian turns and mouths two words…

"Thank you."  
I dare a smile. Maybe my brother will be alright after all.

A/N: Holly came up with, imo, the best line in this fic, and I can't take the credit for it: "She'd chop me into tiny, tiny pieces and serve me with dahl."  
How could I not include it?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I changed my mind slightly! There is going to be more than 2 chapters now! :)

Thank you again to Holly! :D

**Chapter 2: Christian's POV**

**Monday**

Really? What does he expect me to think? He ignores me. For weeks, he ignores me. Then these past few days… Today… None of it made sense. None of it. I'll start with Friday.

I always wondered what would happen when I told them I was selling my shares… Zainab's reaction to me was exactly as expected. She clearly doesn't like to disappoint. But Syed. Syed, well, Syed just confused me. He seemed so interested in what I wanted to do with my life. Why I was selling up. He even chased me down the street. It was amazing… Those first few seconds were amazing. We had a normal conversation, well, as normal as you can get. We joked together, we laughed together. It was the most fantastic feeling in the world.

Yeah, that lasted long. I had to go and put my foot in it. Had to make a snide remark about our past. I could have kicked myself. Syed couldn't get away fast enough. I don't blame him.

I tried talking to him later but he virtually blanked me again. Everything has to go back to normal, I know that, what else can we do… But normal was never like this. Normal was when I could look at him, think about him, without my heart doing somersaults in my chest. What happened to the Christian Clarke of old? He's long gone, I know. But it's at times like these that he's missed…

Then, today, I sold my shares. Syed, his parents and me all in the same room. It may be wishful thinking but when we all sat down it was like Syed made an effort to make sure he was seated next to me. Yes, I know. I'm probably going mad but it's the only hope I have left.

Then, when Ian won… A weird look passed across his face. It could almost have been a smirk. Like he knew something, like he was happy. It didn't make sense. I ran into him later at the café. We had a conversation… He basically told me he didn't go to see his bank manager, because Ian was always going to win. It shocked me. I mean, seriously, what is he playing at? When I asked if it was his way of making sure I got as much as possible, a look passed across his face. He refused to meet my eye and he left. He may not have admitted it but by not denying it, he may as well have. Now my head's all over the place. I just don't know what to think. What to do? Least of all, what to feel. Maybe tomorrow, things will make more sense.

**Tuesday**

Well, so far today has been a multitude of disasters from start to finish. Apparently, Syed is "cured." He's no longer gay, he no longer has feelings for me, his "therapist" made sure of that. Bollocks! The way he looked at me in the square, the way he held me… When he shook my hand, he can't tell me he didn't feel the electricity that sparked between our touching palms. Yet, apparently, he felt nothing. NOTHING! Load of crap! He felt something. I know he felt something. He has to have felt something. Please… Say he felt something… Stop it, Christian! You're not helping yourself.

Roxy tries to help. All she wants is for me to be ok. I put on this smiling face but she knows. I know she knows how much it hurts. She keeps telling me I have to get over him. It's not that simple. He's in my heart now. It's going to take so much more than him telling me he's no longer attracted to me for the words to ring true. His parents… Him! I'm not ME anymore! I just want to be ME. Me and Syed we were perfect. The perfect fit… AGHH! I have such an urge to just smash something… ANYTHING! To shout… To grab Syed by the shoulders and shake him until he admits the truth. I know it won't do any good but at the minute I can't feel anything but pain. It's killing me. I want ME back… The carefree, happy go lucky me. But no matter how much I want it, I'm never going to get it. Not after this, not after everything, not after I've found out what love means. It's just a shame Syed… NO! That's it. No more. It's time to move on.

**Wednesday**

Yesterday, I decided today would be a brand new start. And it will be a brand new start. I'm going to go out and find myself some clients. Hand out some flyers. Make my business work. Maybe, if I busy myself with something else I can stop myself thinking about S…

After pulling on my grey tracksuit, I grab the handful of flyers and business cards on the table and head out the front door… Straight into the path of…

"Tamwar?"

I'm pretty sure he jumped out of his skin, and it's all I can do to stop myself laughing at the sight of tall, gangly boy in front of me but the curiosity wins out and instead I look at him in confusion.

"Can I come in?"

His voice is hesitant, like he doesn't really want to be here. I know I should just say no, tell him to leave and let me get on with my life, but something hold me back.

"Erm… Yeah?"

I show him into the flat. He follows, muttering to himself. I can't quite catch what he's saying but something along the lines of something "not going to work…" I sometimes wonder how Tamwar and Syed can really be brothers. After standing for what seems like hours, yet which is more like two minutes I grow impatient. He's the one who came here.

"Well. What is it you wanted? There's somewhere I need to be."

He looks up at me, staring, quite unnerving actually. It's like he's looking at me, really looking at me. Then, his face changes and a look of certainty, of surety, passes across it.

"Christian, please. Syed's dying…"

I feel my heart sink, my head begin to spin… Then I register what Tamwar's still saying,

"Not literally… Oh, this isn't going right…"

Now, I'm just confused yet I can't stop the worry and panic that's taken over my heart.

"He's dying, but not dying. Tamwar, I'm sorry, but you're not making sense. Try again. Please?"

He looks up from the floor.

"He's dying inside. It's like he's becoming a shell. He's not Syed anymore, it's just his body. He's wandering in a daze…"

My heart aches to hear how Syed, my Sy, has been suffering. All because of me. If only I'd gone into the hospital room that day, if only I'd found out about Roxy's stupid decision to go and see him sooner… So many if only's. I mentally shake myself, it's too late for that now.

"…his therapist. He comes home. He goes to work. But he's not…"

At hearing the word "therapist", I feel the anger of old rise in my chest.

"His therapist? Yeah, I've heard about him. He's cured Syed apparently. He no longer has feelings for me. That's what I was told yesterday."

Tamwar looks worried, concerned, confused. So many different emotions pass across his face.

"He told you… he was cured?"

So Tamwar didn't know Syed had been to see me. What a surprise.

"You can't have believed him? That's our parents talking."

I hold back a gasp. It's what I always suspected, but to hear it, outloud from someone other than myself is something I've never experienced.

"…He's in love with you for goodness sake! He was in tears, praying in front of our father yesterday. He can't stop loving you."

I feel relief flood my heart. Even though, I knew deep down he did, after yesterday I had my doubts.

"Can't you see he has no choice? He'd lose his entire family, his entire community if he admitted loving you. He doesn't want to hurt you. He doesn't want to live like this… But the pressure… Oh, the pressure he's under, it's slowly sending him to despair. You don't understand what it's like for us, for him…"

"Then make me understand! I tried, time and time again to make him open up. Make him talk to me but he wouldn't. How can I understand if every time I attempted to, he shut me off and stormed out?"

I know I shouldn't have cut him off but he's right. I don't understand. It's not like I didn't want to, he just never gave me the chance. Listening to all Tamwar's been saying, it's like he's desperate to make me hear, to understand how much Syed's suffering. I don't know what he wants from me, but he's telling me Syed still loves me and that gives me hope. Hope I shouldn't listen to.

Tamwar looks at me.

"Our faith… The Qur'an…"

I realise what he's doing and in that instant I have a new found respect for Syed's little brother. He's trying to explain. Giving me the chance to understand Syed's world.

"Homosexuality is wrong. It's frowned upon. Man loving man, woman loving woman is a sin. If anyone is seen to be… Seen to be gay they'll be completely disowned. We don't just have a family, we have a community. Everyone at the mosque, they're part of our "family". Without their support and their approval, we are nothing. We are lucky we are still accepted now… Syed's public attempts to stop being gay allows for that to happen."

I'm trying to understand but all I feel at his words is disgust and pity. Pity that such a large group of people, not only in their faith but other religions too can have such a backward view. I know my parents weren't the most supportive but my mum is still my mum and I can still talk to her. Syed wasn't exaggerating about his parents reactions, I knew that the minute Zainab found out on his wedding day. But that doesn't stop the hurt. For a faith that is meant to accepting, they do a pretty good job of casting people out. Tamwar's voice cuts into my thoughts.

"But I can't stand by and watch him suffer anymore. So what if my family is disowned. I'm past the point of caring what my parents think. What my community think. A community is meant to care for one another. They don't care about anything but reputation and I care for my brother too much to stand by and watch him suffer. Syed need you to be happy. I need my brother to be happy. Please, Christian, you have to try and convince him… Have to show him you'll be there for him if he gives it a try. You have to still love him. He can't go on without you."

As Tamwar finishes what he's saying I feel the tears fall down my cheeks before I have a chance to stop them. This is a moment I never expected, in my wildest dreams, to happen. A member of Syed's family giving our love his blessing, actually asking, begging me, to take Syed back, to make Syed happy again. I notice the look of panic that passes across Tamwar's face as he sees my tears. I open my mouth to speak, but I can barely manage a whisper.

"Tam… Of course I love him. Where is he? I need to see him."

Tamwar's face changes from surprise to elation, when he realises I'm not going to give up on his older brother.

"Erm… He'll be at home."

Tamwar's face falls when he realises what he's just said and so does mine. There's no way I can visit Syed at home.

"But, you can't go to him there. Bad idea, Christian. My parents, bad idea…They'll kill me… Oh, they'll kill me. I'm dead, I'm literally dead, you don't understand…"

Tamwar rambles on, speaking at 50 miles per hour and there's no way I can get a word in anywhere.

"TAMWAR!"

Apparently, shouting has the desired effect. He shuts up and he looks at me, embarrassed.

"I won't go to your home. I promise. Just get him to meet me in the park. Please?"

He nods at me, whilst getting out his phone to type out a message. He doesn't tell me what he's put and I don't ask, instead taking to pacing up and down the room. Soon, the curt "BEEP BEEP" of Tamwar's phone cuts through the air and I look at him, anxiously waiting.

"He'll be there but I have to go… My parents… They'll be wondering where I am. But Christian, promise me… Don't let him say no. You can't let him say no."

I don't know what to say and it feels like I'll throw up if I try to speak anyway. Showing him out of the flat, I can sense the awkward silence between us but there are a thousand butterflies in my stomach stopping me from saying anything. I head towards the park leaving Tamwar behind me and I realise I haven't thanked him. Tamwar has risked so much by coming to me and there aren't enough words to tell him how greatful I am. Instead, I turn and mouth two words…

"Thank you."

I see the corners of his mouth turn into a slight smile as I continue to make my way to where Syed will be waiting and I know he understands.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delays in uploading this! Thank Holly for making me upload this now! Lol.  
This will be the last update in a LONG time... I'm away for 2 weeks then back at uni, so any fic writing will be few and far between :(

**Chapter 3: Syed and Christian POV  
**

**Wednesday: Syed**

I can't stop thinking about him. Yesterday, I found myself admitting the truth to Tamwar. I still don't know what came over me but I blurted it out. Told him the truth, how I couldn't stop loving him. Christian. When I told him it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Then the guilt came flooding back. I shouldn't feel relieved that I love another man. It's haram. It's frowned upon. My parents would disown me if they knew I still feel for him as much as I do. I asked Tamwar to pray with me, then my dad came back into the room. He heard me crying. I know he heard me crying and I know he knows why. I've lost all respect for my parents yet I still aim to constantly please them. My faith tells me I must. My faith also tells me I must not love another man. Maybe my faith is wrong? Could my faith be wrong? Allan tells me I must concentrate, focus on other things. Take my mind off him. It's impossible, he takes over every thought. He's there every minute of every day and I'm constantly holding back tears.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

The sound of my phone interrupts my thoughts. I look at the time. It's 1.30 in the afternoon. Who'd be texting me at this time. Mum's at work. Dad and Tamwar are in the house. There was a time my phone would buzz and I would instantly know it was Christian. Now everything has changed. I drag myself off the sofa and check my phone. TAMBO? Apparently, Tambo isn't in the house!

"_Meet me in the prk? I need 2 talk 2 u… Its important."_

In the park? Why is Tambo in the park? Worried, I drag my coat around my shoulders, typing out a reply as I go.

"_Im on my way. S."_

I find myself almost sprinting towards the park. I don't understand what could be that important that Tam requires me to go the park, rather than him telling me in the house and I don't understand why he wasn't in the house to start with. Arriving, I look round anxiously. That's when I see him. Impossible to miss him really. Christian. Sat nervously on a bench. Looking round. My heart flips. Tamwar…No… He wouldn't have. Would he?

**Wednesday: Christian**

Arriving at the park I sit myself down on the nearest bench and wait. I feel sick with the nerves that are currently coursing their way throughout my body and my heart is racing ten times faster than normal. What if Syed doesn't agree to take me back? What if this is all just a big waste of time? What if… I need to stop doing this to myself!

I look round nervously, that's when I notice him. Stood, hesitant, at the entrance to the park. I can see the confusion in his eyes. Probably wondering where his brother is and why I'm sat here instead. I force myself to my feet and look at him, searching for something, anything that will tell me what he's thinking right now…

**Wednesday: Syed**

As I watch, he turns and notices me. I see him rise to his feet and look at me, unblinking, as if searching for some kind of lost answer within me. I know I should turn and run but part of me knows that Tamwar has set this up. The fact that me and Christian are in the park, _at the same time, _with him nowhere in sight is no coincidence. I don't know whether I want to kill him or kiss him at this present moment in time.

Even if I wanted to turn and walk away, my feet won't move. I'm frozen to the spot, staring straight back into the clear green eyes. The eyes I could easily get lost in. He starts to walk towards me and the spell is broken. I turn and prepare to walk away when I hear my name, almost whispered,

"Sy… Please…"

No one but Christian calls me Sy and hearing him say it again, so tenderly, so full of love, stops me in my tracks. I don't turn round but I don't carry on walking either. I hear Christian's footsteps start up again and before long I can feel his breath on my neck and his arms snake their way around my waist…

**Wednesday: Christian**

As I stare into his deep, chocolate brown eyes once more, I feel myself falling for him all over again. I know this is now or never and I make myself walk towards him. The minute I do so he tears his eyes away from mine and turns, as if to leave. I have to stop him. He has to give me a chance. I attempt to shout him but, like before, I lose my ability to speak and I can only whisper,

"Sy… Please…"  
At the sound of my voice, he stops and I feel myself dare to hope. I wait a few seconds, not wanting to risk him leaving again. After what seems like a lifetime, I start moving again and this time Syed doesn't stir. Before I know it, I'm directly behind and I can smell him. I breathe in quietly, he has no idea how much I have missed him. I can't stop myself and I reach my arms around his waist, clasping my hands in front of him. I rest my chin on his shoulder and close my eyes. I have wanted this for so long, to be able to wrap my arms around him in public, and for it to actually be happening is unreal. For him not to be stopping me and instead relaxing against my touch is like a dream come true. I hear him sigh.

"Christian… I shouldn't be doing this. Why are you here anyway? Why are you doing this?"

Despite all this, he still shows no signs of moving, which gives the confidence to speak.

"Your brother… He came to see me. Told me you still loved me. Told me I had to take you back and that I wasn't allowed to take no for an answer."

He pulls away from my grasp and spins round to face me. Oh, shit! I've blown it. I hear him speak.

"Tamwar… Actually came to see you. He spoke to you?"

His tone suggests he's surprised and annoyed… Yet, I'm sure I can hear an element of pleased…

**Wednesday: Syed**

Before I can stop myself, I feel myself relaxing against his embrace. His chin rests on my shoulder, my head leant back against his. I hear the voices in my head shouting at me to stop. That we're in the middle of the park in Albert Square, that anyone could walk past, at any given moment and still I can't stop myself. Just being close to him again, just having his arms around me, for the first time in a long time, I feel safe and I feel at home. I sigh. Why's he doing this to me? Why am I letting him corrupt my thoughts all over again?

"Christian… I shouldn't be doing this. Why are you here, anyway, Why are you doing this?"

I know I should move but still I stay where I am. I'm confused as to how Tamwar managed to get Christian here. I'm sure he doesn't have his number anymore. Unless he stole my phone, I never could bring myself to delete the number.

"Your brother… He came to see me. Told me you still loved me…"

Ok! THAT I was not expecting. Tamwar went to see Christian.

"Told me I had to take you back and that I wasn't allowed to take no for an answer."

I can't contain the shock that Tamwar, an actual member of my family, cares enough about what I think and feel to go to Christian. Especially Tamwar, it must have taken a lot for him to do that. I must have been scaring him these past few days, wandering around, not caring about anything. I feel guilty and I pull myself out of Christian's grasp.

"Tamwar…Actually came to see you. He spoke to you?"

The surprise and anger are evident. I try to hold back the part of me that is secretly pleased, yet the slight smile that begins to appear at the corners of Christian's mouth suggests he heard it…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Final chapter! Thanks for all your reviews! :)  
Thank you to Holly for being wonderful! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have uploaded it to start with never mind got this far!

**The Interfering Brother**

**Chapter 4**

**Wednesday: Tamwar  
**Arriving back at Masala Queen I brace myself for my mum's rant…

"Tamwar, where have you been? Have you seen the time, Tamwar? You're late? What have you been doing? Stop dawdling and give me a hand. Tamwar, snap yourself out of that daydream and get to work! Honestly, Tamwar, what is wrong with you today, your heads in the clouds. Tamwar, pass me that Dahl. Quickly Tamwar, I haven't got all day, you know."

I listen to her, going on and on and I know I've done the right thing but I can't get Christian and Syed out of my head. Where will they be now? Will they be in the park? Will they be at Christian's flat? Has Syed left his family to be with him? I know that for Syed to be truly happy he does have to leave us but I can feel the tears behind my eyes at the thought of him not being there. Mum continues to bark orders at me, seemingly oblivious to the fact I haven't said a word since I got back. I never realised just how selfish she really is.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and my heart leaps. When my mum's not looking, I steal a glance at the name on the screen… Syed's name flashes up at me. With trembling fingers, I open the message…

**Wednesday: Christian**

I know I have to be careful, I can't say anything that'll scare him. I have to convince him that his brother has his best interests at heart. I have to convince him that he should come back with me, to a flat that could be ours, if only he'd let it.

"Yes" I whisper; I'm not quite sure why. "He came this morning. He's been so worried about you these past few days. He says you're dying inside and Syed I can see it in your face. Your eyes are dead, they don't shine anymore. You're not living, not properly, you're getting by. Tamwar, he tried to explain what it's like for you in your community and I know that it will be hard but please. You have to see that you can't carry on like this. You're killing yourself. I love you so much, Sy, and it's killing me to see you like this. Come back with me. Live with me. Be with me."

I stop, conscious of the tears that are silently falling down both our cheeks. I'd do anything, pay anything, to know what he's thinking right now.

**Wednesday: Syed**

I can see the wariness in his eyes and I know he's trying to formulate a suitable reply. I know that he doesn't want to scare me away again. What he doesn't know is that no matter what he says, my mind is made up. If Tamwar was so worried about me that much he actually came to see Christian, on his own, then I can't let him down. I'm going back with Christian, I'm being with Christian. It's time I was happy. It's time I stop thinking about my family and start thinking about what I'm doing to myself and, ultimately, the only person I will ever truly love.

"Yes." I hear Christian's whispered reply and I smile to myself. It's time to make us both happy again.

"He came this morning. He's been so worried about you these past few days. He says you're dying inside and Syed I can see it in your face. Your eyes are dead, they don't shine anymore…"

His words shock me, more than I thought they would. It hits me how caught up I've been in my own world recently, how depressed I've become. I've been walking around, like a zombie. Going about my everyday life but not really functioning and it kills me to know how much I've hurt my little brother. I feel the tears begin to roll down my cheeks and I do nothing to stop them. I feel I've cried so much these past few weeks but this time they're falling from the happiness I feel. I'm going to be with Christian.

"Come back with me. Live with me. Be with me."

He stops. It's as if he doesn't dare say anymore and he looks at me anxiously.

"I'm sorry." I manage to talk through the flow of tears, my voice thick with emotion. "I've hurt you so much, time and time again I've hurt you. I don't know why you bother coming back, why you still love me. But you do, Christian, and it's time I stopped killing us both. I don't know why you still want me, but if you're sure, if you're 100% sure then I love you Christian Clarke. I love you so much. I'm gay and I'm Muslim. It'll be hard. It'll be so hard, and I'll need your help to get me through it but I will get through it. I'll get through it for you, I'll get through it for us and I'll get through it for Tamwar."

And then Christian is there. His arms are wrapped around me, I'm breathing in his scent. Before I can change my mind, I touch his chin and kiss his lips lightly.

"Let's go get your things" I hear his voice softly in my ear.

I nod, but first I get out my phone.

"_I should kill you for what you did but all I can do is thank you. You're the best little brother anyone could ask for and I'll miss you Tambo. We're going to get my stuff and I'm going back to Christian's. I can never thank you enough for what you did but I'll see you round the square. You'll have to come for dinner, soon, so we can thank you properly. S."_

Written down, the words don't seem enough to thank my little brother for all he's done, to thank my little brother for interfering when he did.

**Wednesday: Christian**

When Syed finishes talking I can hardly believe my ears. He's just chosen me. He's accepted he's gay. He said he loved me. Twice. I step forward and pull him towards me, wrapping my arms around him. I can't let go, not now, not ever. After everything that has happened between us, finally, we're together and I've never felt so happy. My heart has left my chest and it's fluttering somewhere above us. I feel a hand tentatively touch my chin and I look at him. Leaning forward, he places a light kiss on my lips. I cannot begin to describe what I feel. To be kissing Syed, in public, for him to be willingly hugging me, for him to have chosen me, for him to love me… There are no words.

"Let's go get your things" I whisper into his ear, my arms still wrapped tightly around him.

He nods, getting out his phone. I know what he's doing. I know what he has to do. He has to thank his little brother.

**Wednesday: Tamwar**

"_I should kill you for what you did but all I can do is thank you. You're the best little brother anyone could ask for and I'll miss you Tambo. We're going to get my stuff and I'm going back to Christian's. I can never thank you enough for what you did but I'll see you round the square. You'll have to come for dinner, soon, so we can thank you properly. S."_

I try not to cry. It's what I expected. Jeez, it's what I wanted but for Syed to be gone by the time I get back. For Syed not to be in the house, that'll be hard. I know I wanted this to happen but to get used to the fact Syed lives with Christian, that Syed is with Christian, that'll be hard. I know, though, that I accept it. My brother will be happy, that is all that matters. There's still the matter of my parents finding out but knowing my brother is ok will make it all worthwhile. For the first time, I don't feel so much like the loser of this family. I can't stop the grin that stretches across my face…

"Tamwar! What are you doing? Why are you smiling? Get on with your work. Seriously, what am I going to do with you? Why can't you be more like your brother, huh?"  
The smile fades. Nothing changes…


End file.
